


asgardian vs midtown high

by valkyriors



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, Midtown High, New Friends, Original Character - Freeform, Post Avengers Endgame, Spider-Man - Freeform, clueless, relationships, sad spidey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriors/pseuds/valkyriors
Summary: elin is of asgard, relatively just a teenager, with absolutely no idea how to live on midgard.after a (literally) life-saving encounter with spider-man at the final battle, she decides that she wants to learn how to live like a mortal. weeks later, she’s in the grasps of may and peter in queens, new york. now peter has to teach her how to be normal. or as normal as an a pubescent superhero and literally god can act in high school.





	1. ventures with an avenger

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first fic on ao3 :) this is gonna be a lot of oneshots basically, so i hope you like my character! she’s kind of a doofus, but she has a lot of heart. she WILL be the human (asgardian?) embodiment of a puppy. 
> 
> this is a big filler!!!!!!!! i really wanted to try and introduce elin sensibly, so not a lot goes on here. basically she’s a big doofus who falls in love with midgardian culture because of peter and wants to be part of it! pls wait to see the escapades they get up to in the future! lots of silliness and wholesome stuff.

ow..... elin woke up with a fierce headache. her first instinct was to get up and move her body, but she could barely lift her head from the pillow. why is there a pillow? instead she just brought a hand up to her head to try and find an injury. 

“you got a uh, harsh hit on the head back there.” she opened her eyes to see a stranger hovered over her, a young looking boy with rough brown hair, and a few cuts on his face- he was still smiling, though. 

“d-don’t try and get up.” he used a hand to gently push her back to the bed at her shoulder, elin tried to move again despite winces and pain from everywhere on her body. it wasn’t the smartest idea, but she didn’t know where she was. there was only a fierce bright light surrounding her. 

“this is the avengers compound, we’ve set up a make-shift hospital for anyone who was injured in the battle.” elin creased her eyebrows and turned her head slightly to see a few more people in beds lined up near her. a different set up to like upon asgard, but a place of healing nonetheless. “we uh, won by the way. i saw you pass out just after the battle, so we got you and a few others back here. you’re from asgard, right? don’t worry, as soon as you’re healed up we can get you back to your home.” he smiled sweetly to her once again. 

“thank you, midgardian.” again she tried to get up, so peter decided to help her sit up properly in the bed. fluffing her pillows and pulling up her body slightly did the trick, it was her thigh and her had that suffered the most. he gave her a glass of water from the bedside, and let her take a drink. 

“what came of the battle? how many soldiers were lost?” she spoke clearer now her mouth wasn’t so dry. peter said that only a few had been lost, and that funerals had been organised for them. elin knew that they had died heroically, and that she would happily have laid down her life as if had been needed. 

peter explained that he’s stuck at the ‘compound’ as he called it, until things settled down after the battle. she had to stay in the bed for a few days while her leg healed up, after getting a pretty deep cut from one of the monsters on the other side. 

they spoke for about an hour about what had happened, peter explained that one of the avengers laid down his life to stop the battle, since elin had become a bit fuzzy on the details. peter was a bit fuzzy as well, numb from the loss of his mentor. elin couldn’t help but admire him as he explained of how he ended up there, following the heroes into battle even though he shouldn’t have been there. 

“thanos killed my father.” she began, after listening to peter for a few minutes. “we had just escaped our planet’s destruction, until he arrived and slaughtered his way through half of our people. my father saved me, showing me to a small hiding place and making me lay with those that had already been killed. i couldn’t even open my eyes as my own father was murdered before me. i’d never felt so weak, hiding like a coward as my people fought.” a few tears left her eyes, which she quickly tried to hide. these past years had been so difficult, so much change, with no one of her own blood to support her. “it’s why i insisted on riding into the battle, i couldn’t call myself an asgardian if i didn’t help take down that vile creature. i, like you are too young for battles just as yet.”

peter nodded to her in acknowledgment, only letting out a few words of an apology before holding out his hand to her. they faced so much loss, they just needed that a small comfort to carry on. there wasn’t much choice. 

“like the captain said, you’re all avengers now. we’re in this together.” he smiled once more, this time it was more sad, but just as impactful on elin. still reeling from everything that had happened, she appreciated his small comfort. 

over the next few days, peter visited elin in her small hospital bed, keeping her company as often as she could. she’d only had a few conversations with a wakandan woman in the next bed, but it was far less engaging than her talks with peter parker. 

peter rarely stopped with the questions about elin’s life on asgard, helping him discover the differences between norse mythology and life on the real asgard- she couldn’t help but laugh at some of the stories. 

“wait- you think loki had intercourse with a horse?” she could barely control her small giggles as she repeated the words, and already felt hiccups settling in her throat. 

“not me personally! it’s a story.” peter carried the laughing bone too, scrunching up his eyes and holding a hand to his chest as he laughed out loud. 

“i don’t doubt that his powers would extend to becoming a horse, it seems unlikely that such a man would ever need or want to lay with a horse.” her laughing died down slightly, but then came a huge hiccup. her and peter began to laugh again. 

elin couldn’t divulge many secrets of asgard, after all she had never been of the royal household. she lived in the city with her father, not a fierce warrior but a man capable of wielding a sword, who earned most his gold crafting intricate pieces of furniture for asgardian of the highest status. 

she recalled all the women in the village swooning over thor as he took on battles in an attempt to prove himself a worthy king, but she had never been as wrapped up in the royals as some were. in her last times on asgard she had become a woman of age, and spent most her time working on learning her father’s trade. 

“you were working? you’re like 16!” peter called out in shock, wondering if he had mistook her for someone younger because of her young face. 

“technically i’m a lot older than that, time works differently between the realms. i’m not really sure how old i am. all i know is that i was rushed through my final years of education so that i could work with my father. i always wanted to become a warrior, but things on asgard had became so different over the last few years it was so much harder to make a living.” shrugging she waited for peter’s response. 

“well maybe you could go back into education now, a newer asgard needs newer minds. you could help navigate life for you all on earth, get out of the fishing industry.” peter shrugged without much to say himself. 

“maybe.” soon enough elin began asking more questions about midgard, only knowing a few short tales that they heard as children. peter laughed as she recalled tales of snow white and cinderella, though they seemed slightly more darker than the stories he knew. he figured that they knew the grimm stories, not the disney classics. 

peter went on to rambling about how he became spider-man, and how he tried to help people on the streets. it sounded petty to elin, but she admired his enthusiasm to it, and was sure it meant much more on earth. he spoke about how difficult it was to hide ‘spider-man’ from his friends, and how he had to be so different at school. 

“that sounds horrible. how do you live with such a conflicted mind?” she queried.

“it’s not as bad as i make it out to be, honest. when i’m at school and i’m with my friends i feel so happy and carefree. for so long i had to lie to my aunt about where i was and what i was doing, but after telling her she’s been super encouraging.” elin was struck by his words. thought she could see he meant every word of it, it just wasn’t something she could imagine. a midgardian school? on asgard they read books and learn trades like sowing or tannery from the locals. 

she listened to peter gush about his friends, and it was all so alien to her. so free and fun, it was unlike nothing she could picture. he couldn’t help but smile as he spoke of his closest friends and elin felt a small pang of jealousy in her heart. 

soon enough peter burst into elin’s room to tell her she could go now, explore the compound and do as she liked for the remaining time til everyone has recovered from the battle. 

elin asked peter for some exercise, since she felt so tied town in her bed. they went for a small jog around the grounds of the compound, still talking about anything and everything. peter did most of the talking, but elin was very happy to listen. 

while she was there, he wanted to introduce her to a few midgardian games and things, since she rarely had much to say about life on new asgard in norway. his list seemed long, but elin was happy to indulge him. he was so kind, and very laidback. she couldn’t help but begin to feel more drawn in by every word he said, and everything he said about life on midgard. 

“ok so this,” he said, holding something in his hands as he walked over to elin. “is ‘uno’. it’s a card game.”

she nodded, and sat next to him at the table as peter explained the rules to her. it took a few tries, but eventually the game became more natural to her, and she asked less and less questions every round. peter wasn’t surprised that she was mildly competitive, but she let out a few groans of frustration which made him laugh. 

the days went by and he presented more and more new things to elin, games, films, gadgets and more. more than anything elin loved the books he gave her, bringing as many fiction books as he could. nearly every time he saw her she was sat somewhere reading, somehow she had managed to get a copy of a book about norse mythology while he was gone. elin found herself scoffing or laughing at most of the stories it told, none of which were accurate. it felt like a book of rumours or gossip about those in the royal household, though on the streets of asgard sometimes worse stories had been passed around. 

on one of their final days, peter found himself watching elin scoff down as much popcorn as she could as the end credits of ‘beauty and the beast’ rolled up the screen. since he introduced her to it, she went mad for it, much like most other sweets and treats he could find.

“but why-“ she paused to finish swallowing her food. “would she ever marry the beast that imprisoned her? surely gaston was a better man, saving her and all.”

“i don’t know. i guess cause gaston didn’t really care about belle, she was more of a trophy to him. plus he’s a bit egoistical.” he chuckled. 

there was a few moments of nice silence as elin took a drink and peter stole the remainder of the popcorn from her. they both knew the ship to asgard was leaving in a few days. 

“i’m going back to home, the day before you go back to asgard.” peter said has he laid back on the couch. 

“i was considering what you said to me those first few days, that i could go back to an education since a new asgard is being built, and new people are needed.” 

“yeah?” he asked, he wasn’t really sure where it was going. 

“i lost my father, and i fought my battle to avenge him. new asgard isn’t my home, and the people aren’t my family. i feel as if my story on asgard is over, i don’t want to go back.” she looked over to peter to see how he was talking in what she was saying. “maybe i could have an education in new york, like you. become a midgardian. the stories you tell me and the things that you teach me intrigue me more than anything i have ever known.”

“what?” peter shouted, but covered his mouth because he didn’t realise how loud he was. “that’s crazy!”

but no, soon enough peter found himself speaking to pepper and the asgardian representative that had stayed in the compound for the time. he tried his best to organise a way for elin to stay in new york, if only for a few months, bargaining that she felt lost on midgard, and needed to throw herself in to come out on top. she needed something new. 

eventually it was only aunt may that peter had to convince, since legally a 16 year old girl couldn’t live alone in an apartment, she’d need somewhere to stay. peter had volunteered to keep the closest eye on elin, since pepper was worried that she might be in danger. 

“think of it this way aunt may, elin’s lost both her parents, and now she has no one back in asgard. i- you know i understand that, and we’ve both just been in this big fight, and in a way we’re both superheroes so we could look after each other-“ may cut him off. 

“please don’t pull that crap. but okay, she can stay with us for a while. you will be sharing that bunk bed! and you better not get each other into more trouble than you’re usually in.” she sighed, knowing that more than anything peter had to deal with being spider-man on his own, no mentor now. maybe he needed elin.


	2. first day at midtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elin’s first day at midtown, meeting ned and mj. kind of a filler chapter.

first day at midtown high, peter woke up to a loud bang- elin jumping down from the top bunk and landing harshly on the floor. “school!” she screamed out excitedly. 

“yep.... gimme 5 more minutes....” peter uttered out, turning over under his covers. it was still kind of dark out judging by the curtains, a bit of light would usually seep in before he had to get up. elin could have her early morning, but there was no way he would wake up early for this. 

elin danced through the centre of the apartment, pulling her favourite tshirt and jeans from the bag of clothes her and may had went shopping for yesterday. while they were out, elin had insisted on shirts with funny ‘midgardian jokes’ on, just like peter’s. she thought it would help her blend in, even if she struggled to see why some of them were funny. ‘Er: the element of confusion’ this one said. peter said if was even more fitting since she was confused by the joke. 

it didn’t take long for her to get in the shower, she squirmed under the cold water since she couldn’t remember how to make it warmer. then she was dressed, and combed through her hair before going to find that ‘luck charms’ cereal she found so nice. 

by the time peter had woken up, he stumbled out of his room to find elin sat on the couch watching the morning cartoons for children. evidently she was ready, and even had her new backpack up next to her on the couch. 

“oh, peter good morning! i can’t wait to meet your friends. even the journey to school seems so exciting right now.” she smiled at him, leaning her head right back on the back on the couch so she saw his tired figure upside down. 

“yep. yep.” he mumbled out, stumbling out to the kitchen for some cereal. he wasn’t too awake just yet. “also, remember, don’t be too formal. speak more like i do.” 

“yep. yep.” she repeated his words with a small grumble. “school will be sick.” she said to herself, remembering one of the slang words peter seemed to use a lot. 

“perfect.” he chuckled, now kicking her over on the couch so he could sit down. he even tried to put his feet across her lap to see how she’d react. 

“do i look like a lady in waiting to you?” she laughed, pushing him off and standing up. 

half an hour later and elin was practically jumping at the door to leave, as she waited for peter to pick up his phone from his bedroom. she insisted on wearing her new jacket, even though it was summer in new york. it was just a leather jacket, but elin appreciated the tough feel of it. she said it was like armour but for midgardian children. 

as they got onto the subway, elin immediately ran to hold onto one of the poles in the middle, since it was once again too full for her to find a seat. last time they used the subway she’d fallen over, and she definitely didn’t want that to happen again. 

“remember, you’re my cousin, and you’re staying with us cause your dad is in hospital.”

“we’re cousins, and my father has fallen ill.” she repeated, still trying to sound as casual as possible. 

“he’s sick.” peter uttered. 

“sick. got it.” she nodded her head. “i thought sick was a good thing?”

he shook his head and laughed a little, they’d only been in new york for two weeks so he didn’t expect her to get used to everything straight away. so far she was doing really well, he’d made his best progress by making her watch lots of films and tv shows so she understood some of the references he made. the most normal thing she could do was watch movies, after all. 

their first task was to pick up elin’s timetable from the school office, and work their way through the school to find textbooks she’d need. it all seemed like a lot of work, but she promised herself she’d try and read every book so she could match the intelligence of peter. how else could she blend in as his family? and she definitely didn’t want to let him down. 

“doing okay?” peter asked with a small frown, seeing elin’s overwhelmed face as she scanned through the first textbook she had.

“i think so. some of this is is....” she looked her in her head for the right word. “it makes me go” peter watched and she pulled her face into something that looked worried and confused. he couldn’t help but laugh at her. “Er: the element of confusion, it’s nice but all of chemistry seems very confusing.”

“you’ll get it, don’t worry. even i don’t understand some of it yet, but tonight i’ll do what i can so you don’t feel alienated in every classroom.”

“but i am the alien in every classroom.” she said with another worried face. 

“you know what i mean. c’mon, we’ll get you a locker for your books and then we can get through a few lessons til lunchtime.” 

still grimacing, elin followed behind peter slightly as he worked his way through all the people in the hallway. it was definitely more overwhelming that she thought it could be, but she’d promised herself she’d try her hardest to fit in. she didn’t have much else to go back to now. 

she tried to study some of the people she passed, watching everything from their clothes to the way they spoke. most of them spoke quite casually like peter did, so she remembered to make an extra special effort to speak like that to. it had seemed to be the hardest thing to do, after so many years of being trained to talk like a lady. 

elin spotted a few people holding hands or embracing on the hallway, casual intimacy had seemed to be a pattern between people on midgard. even ‘aunt’ may had embraced elin or dragged her by her hand countless times already. as she watched, she decided to reach a free hand out to peter’s since he was practically dragging her down the hallway anyway. 

at the contact, peter turned to meet her face which still looked slightly worried and out of place, so he took her hand tightly and pulled her through the busy crowds. 

soon it was lunch, and elin awkwardly scuffled behind peter with what in the lunch queue. the boy behind her was significantly taller than her, despite her standing at nearly 5’8”, but never said a word. it was unnerving, but she didn’t want to say anything rude either. 

“ned, this is elin.” peter introduced you to his friend as you sat down to lunch in the cafeteria. he was nice like peter, it was easy to tell they got along well. peter had obviously already told ned all about elin, and peter silenced ned when he tried to ask her some questions about asgard. 

“it’s odd. people keep staring at me like i’m being hunted, and others seem to brush past me like i don’t even exist.” ned had asked how her day was going, but elin rested her head in her hands and pouted. everything was so confusing.

“i’m not surprised some people are staring at you, you’re literally built like a god! you are one!” ned grinned at her, but then apologised and said that sometimes teenage boys will just stare.

“i don’t stare!” peter protested, as ned gave him a knowing look. ned divulged some stories about a girl who used to go to their school who peter used to have a big ‘crush’ on. peter hadn’t really explained much about relationships, but it didn’t take much to understand he meant she was a girl he courted. 

“hey losers.” next a girl came to sit with the trio, sitting opposite peter and next to ned. she look a bit messy, hair thrown back and graphite on her hands. but as she was introduced to elin she noticed how pretty her face was, and her beautiful smile.

“what, you got a girlfriend, peter? she’s way out of your league.” she scoffed, taking a bite out of her burger. her other hand pulled a sketchbook out of her bag, explaining the grey on her hands. 

“he’s my cousin.” elin interrupted before peter could answer for her. “i’m staying here while my father is in hospital.”

“oh, i’m sorry.” she apologised quickly and gave her a sad look, and looked down slighly for a moment. “what, are you from the upper east side? you’re voice is all posh.” she laughed again as elin pulled a face and lifted a hand to her mouth. was there something wrong with her voice?

“uh, yeah. carniege hill.” peter replied for her, rubbing elin’s hand under the table for reassurance. “her dad- my uncle grew up here in queens though, so she wasn’t raised spoiled. except for when it comes to food.” he looked her in the eyes, squinting in a faux annoyance. 

“you’re just mad because i finished the lucky charms!” she protested.

“there was half a box left, that’s like 5 bowls! how did you eat all that?”

“i was hungry.” she grumped, taking a sad bite of one of her fries. peter pushed her shoulder to knock her slightly, but she just shook her head and laughed at him. 

they chatted for a while as they ate their food, and elin found them all to be very nice. it all came quite natural, the conversation, and elin even found herself able to add something a few times. she was especially proud of herself when she said that her new history teacher looked like a chewbacca, and they all burst out laughing. “it’s his hair! has he ever cut it? or even brushed it?”

“so, you got any embarrassing storied about peter from when you were kids?” michelle asked her, intently looking at elin’s red face, and then peter’s panicked one. 

“um....” she started, looking at peter for a moment, and then smirking. “after we saw cinderella for the first time, peter loved it so much he proceeded to spend the next month wearing his aunt’s blue skirt as a blue dress. twice he lost a shoe at the supermarket, because he kept kicking them off.”

mj and ned burst out laughing, and peter’s face went bright red. seeing him so embarrassed elin started laughing too. he threw his head down onto the desk and mj started rubbing his head and saying “don’t worry, i’m sure you’re prince will find you.”

they left the cafeteria still giggling slightly, and elin promised to find some pictures for michelle, even if they didn’t really exist. 

elin walked with mj down the corridors, as peter and ned followed behind them. “oh yeah, she is really great.” peter said to ned as the kept walking, he was definitely relieved that things had went so smoothly all day. “oh my god,” he said to ned, scrunching his brows. “i can’t believe my fake cousin has so many fake stories about me. this might be a nightmare.”

“nah dude, it’s more believable. plus it’s nice to laugh at you once in a while.” ned said, banging against peter while chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a filler! elin is thriving <3 she is definitely gonna be soft for mj soon


	3. missing tony stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still reeling from tony’s death, elin does what she can to help peter. more fluff.

elin, peter and aunt may were sat watching a movie. it was late, and they were all yawning, but they hadn’t given up yet. 

“nope.” peter said, letting out a massive yawn and they pulling himself up to his feet. he was unsteady, and his eyes were barely open. elin let out a tired giggle as he shook slightly. “i’m off to bed. i’ve seen this one before, anyway.”

“spoil sport.” may said with her own tired laugh. “goodnight.” peter stepped around the back of the couch and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and just ruffled elin’s hair. 

as he trudged out the room may motioned for her to budge up, so elin laid down and rested her head on her lap. she was tired, close to falling asleep, and may was now running her fingers through her hair which didn’t help. 

they both lazily watched the screen, may was slightly more awake after getting home from a late shift only a few hours prior. it was ‘back to the future 2’, and there was only about 20 minutes left. 

“wait, so he just disappeared?” elin asked as the credits started to roll. she let out a massive yawn, and rubbed her eyes before standing up.

“i guess that’s how it works.” shrugging, may moved to lock the door before she went to sleep. 

still slightly confused, elin went to the bathroom and got herself ready for bed. she was so used to the hot nights on asgard, nearly every night she found herself wrapping up in jumpers and thick joggers as pyjamas. 

she finished by brushing through her hair, and felt her way to her room in the dark. as she reached the door, which had been left open just a small crack, she heard a few muffled cries from the room. 

“peter..?” she said, creeping in. it was dark, but she could just about make out peter underneath the covers of the bed. 

realising she was there, he quickly rubbed the back of his hand against his eyes, and then his nose. “sorry, sorry.” he uttered out; his voice was croaky. 

scrunching her brows, she walked towards the bed and perched just on the end. peter pulled back the covers slightly, and now elin could make out his shining eyes their redness. 

“hey hey hey,” she said in a panic, moving to rest her hand on his shoulder. “what’s wrong?”

“i-i’m so sorry.” he whispered out. when elin gestured, he shuffled across the bed slightly, so she could sit properly. “i-i just,” his words trailed off slightly as he rubbed his eyes again. “i miss him, tony stark. i miss him so much.”

elin quickly pulled a few tissues from the bedside cabinet and passed them to peter before sitting down properly on his bed. she was still cold, so she slipped under the covers slightly, and motioned for peter to rest his head against her stomach.

“i’m sorry, i really am.” she whispered out to him, using one hand to wipe the snot that was still dripping from his nose. “the way you spoke about him, he sounds utterly fantastic. i wish i could’ve known him, and i feel honoured to have fought with such a hero in battle.” she was still whispering, and she heard peter let out another cry at her words. 

“he was.” he barely let out, now crying again. for a while he just laid there, silent tears fell from his eyes as his heart screamed out. it hurt so much, to lose his mentor and his friend. his hero. 

elin simply stroked his head, wiping some of his tears since now both his hands were gripped onto her sides. she felt so bad for him, she really did. he’d already suffered so much loss in his life: his father, his uncle, and now another father figure was gone. she couldn’t imagine his torment. 

it was still dark, but after a little while elin’s eyes became more adjusted to the dark. she made out the framed picture of peter and tony on his desk, and the bright smile peter had. she’d never seen that smile. 

“t-thank you.” peter uttered to her, wiping his eyes one last time, and moving off of her. he smiled gently at her, and covered part of his face from her, embarrassed from his crying. 

“it’s fine,” she replied, smiling back and taking the tissues from his hands. “i don’t want you to be sad, you’re my best boy.”

he nodded at her, and embraced her in one last hug. she kissed his forehead, and wiped his eyes one last time. 

“i’m gonna stay here, okay?” he nodded at her, moving across so that she could lay down more comfortably. “we both need some sleep, and you still need a hug. i think i can provide that in exchange for some of your body heat.” silently he laughed and nodded, once again leaning against her, this time just resting his head on her chest. 

“thank you.” he whispered out one last time, as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the new ffh trailer dropped and sad peter got me in a mood :( god he misses tony so much


End file.
